Second Player! Fight!
by White-Shinigami
Summary: The three groups all have fighters. They fight for power for theyre nation. For those who do not fight, die. It's just that simple.  Out of the Arena, it's all different. Friendship, Romance even hatred.  Once you step on the steel ground, Nothing matters


Italy

The Elder Italian fixed his tie as the younger combed his hair. Both were a Caramel tan with chestnut hair and green eyes. They were dressed in Tan suits with a black undershirt and black boots.

"Lovino…?" The younger whispered.

"_Si'_ Feliciano?"

"What if we have to fight them..?"

"Then we win. Simple as that. You know the rules, brother."

* * *

><p>Russia<p>

The tall Russian man smiled at himself in the mirror. He wore his favorite hat, Black jacket (Suit underneath), clean and shined black boots, and with smooth leather gloves.

"Oh _Amerika_, This year I will win, and you will fall to the great red nation." He giggled.

"I must remember not to bash his face in too bad… I still want something to look at."

* * *

><p>America<p>

The American man finished tying his converse before slipping on his Bomber jacket. He wore old worn'n torn denim jeans and a white wife-beater under the jacket.

Skin kissed by the sun with dirty blond hair. He slipped on his sunglasses before sneering.

"Fucking commie thinks he gonna win… I'll win just like every year..."

* * *

><p>Spain<p>

The Spaniard combed his dark hair before he did one last check on his matador outfit.

Black, red, and gold.

Meant to Tempt whatever beast he world face in just a few hours.

He prayed it wasn't his tomato… Dear lord not "_Mi Amore"..._

He closed his eyes and sighed. This year he will win the 2nd player and win Romano…

* * *

><p>Canada<p>

The Canadian fixed his hat and stood tall. Taking in a deep breath of hair before sighing. The Red uniform was quite intimidating. The Soft purple eyes gleamed with hatred for that _American. _

His brother won every year, but this year… This year will be different.

No second place.

No more bring forgotten.

"I will kill him, eh." He snarled and he pet the large bear.

"And you can eat him after, Kuma…"

* * *

><p>Germany<p>

The tall blond and shorter (But still tall) Albino stood facing each other.

"We will win. One of us will bring it home for _Deutschland_." The younger but taller one stated.

The elder nodded.

"_Ja._"

The albino wore a black Prussian war uniform, iron cross included. The Taller was scared and ware tan BDUs with a white tank top and black combat boots, iron cross included.

"I'm sorry, _mein_ Birdie..."

"I'm sorry, _Mein Italia..."_

"_We must win."_

* * *

><p>Belarus<p>

She tied her ribbon into a bow on top of her head.

Lips were painted a soft red and eyes out lined in black.

Dress was perfectly ironed and looked perfect like a doll would.

"This is the year I will bring wealth to me and dear Katushya." Her heart throbbed at the thought of her dear sister.

She attached the knives hidden under her skirt before walking out the door.

"You will go down, Big brother...'

* * *

><p>Ukraine<p>

Standing there in her black war uniform she looked quite deadly.

Pitchfork in hand, makeup done, hair neatly styled.

Even if she was poor she sure didn't look it.

This year she'd at least make it past round 2.

"And I'll win for my Love."

She smiled sweetly as she used gloved hands to shine the tips f the pitchfork.

"And stab the Canadian in the neck."

* * *

><p>England<p>

The British man fixed his tie in the mirror. He looked too neat. _FAR _too neat.

He sighed. Just have to wait till after the second ceremony before he can wear as he pleases.

His eyebrow twitched. Being 3rd again isn't an option. He has to take that that Bloody Communist and that American Pig-whore.

He turned and looked at the guitar on his bed.

_England _was painted in cursive on the side and cross it said _Long live the Queen._

* * *

><p>France<p>

The man sniffed his new roses happily. They were fresh just like he wanted them.

He fixed his open blazer and checked his hair in his mirror.

He sat on the bed and sipped his wine.

'What am I to do, I may have to kill Mon Amour' He laughed.

* * *

><p>There you have it! This actually took forever to finish in a way...<p>

**WHAT COMES NEXT WILL DETERMINE HOW QUICK THE NEXT CHAPER COMES OUT. **

**PLEASE READ. **

**Okay since I didn't get enough OCs that plan in the story is put on hold. **

**So it time to VOTE!**

**The matchups for the first round is who yu are surpse to vote for so here they are!**

**Fighter 1-**

**Spain**

**America**

**Finland**

**Russia**

**Fighter 2- **

**Ukraine**

**Canada**

**Germany**

**Hong Kong**

**Please PM to vote just put _ Vs _ For who you want**

**There must be five votes for the charactor to be picked. **

**Thanks!**


End file.
